delta_statefandomcom-20200214-history
Claire
Claire is very sensitive. She has the power of remote viewing, she does tend to get offended easily however. She has the power of remote viewing. Biography SPOILER Her friend drowned her boyfriend, later on, she was put in the experiment and lost her memory. She started dating Martin and used her powers to help the group. In First Contact part 1, she was the first to notice Luna having a vision. Both of them join Martin and Phillip discussing how their amnesia causes problems. She, like the others are interested when Phillip mentions he saw a hunter rifter Acquiring John Weller. She uses remote viewing to help Phillip find the address where she lives. Later on, Luna is packing to leave The apartment when Claire tries to stop her, to no avail. Upon the boys's return, Martin yells at Claire for letting Luna leave. At first she is mad at him, but gets upset when Phillip points out she could be anywhere. Brodie comes in an tells them to free Weller and that Luna will be fine. They go to The Delta State and see Karla the rifter that Phillip told them about. Her, along with Martin and Phillip are almost caught before being saved by Luna. In another part of the Delta state, a car, being driven by Luna is about to hit them. In First Contact part 2, she gets out of the way of the car, but later has a vision of her drowning a doll. Claire, Luna and Phillip begin to ramble and when they come out of the Delta state, Bodie explains that their mind was trying to find a focus to counter the chaos in the Delta state. She agrees with Brodie's comment that Martin is obsessive. Her and Luna talk about the visions they had. Claire says that Luna couldn't hurt anyone but was a bit put off when Luna joked that Claire couldn't unless she was really angry. When Phillip told them that the acache would be where the last book he was writing, she tried to use remote viewing to find the unfitted manuscript but it was closed and Karla noticed her presence. She seemed to take too long for Martin as he tried to get her to snap out of it then asked if she was okay. She stayed behind while the others went Delta. She disagreed with Phillip's idea to go to the next book signing. In A Case Study, her and Phillip were playing chess when Luna told them about the class she was taking. Later, when Luna sees a classmate being acquired, Claire helps Luna figure out what happened by talking to Professor Stork, by saying she's in Professer Dang's class and Professor Stork tells her that he disagrees with that he says about alternate realities and mentions he knew she was troubles that she doesn't remember and mentions a love interest. In their apartment, Luna and Claire talk about what they find out, but Claire ends up being annoyed by Phillips's music and asks him to turn it down. When Martin tells them he is the manager of a band, Claire is worried it would be too much for him, but Martin brushes off her concerns. Later, Martin and Claire end up going to the university to talk to Professor Stork, but Martin leaves her so he can meet up with the band he's managing, due to this, Claire goes to Professor Stork alone and he turns out to be a rifter and acquires her. She is saved by Luna and Phillip and tell Brodie what happened, leaving out how distracted Martin was, she is still mad at him but Martin promises Claire that he quit being the band's manager and Luna tells Claire to forgive him. In The Reading, she calls Chantelle's fortune telling show about Martin and she is given the advice that there may be another women. Luna, Martin and Phillip all find out that she was the one calling the show and gets angry at Martin and a bit at Luna. Luna and Claire talk about it later and decide they have no good reason to be angry at each other and Claire claims that it would be funny, Martin and Luna being together, this offends Luna. Later that night. Claire and the others are told by Brodie about Sven and Maria. Later, Phillip convinces her and Luna to go Delta. When separated from Phillip she tried to convince him to jump but Phillip was too afraid. Eventually, Phillip does meet up with them and they escape the Delta state. Personality She is quick tempered and sensitive. She is kind. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}